


Una tenera mascotte per i BPro

by KatiushaGrice



Category: B-PROJECT 鼓動＊アンビシャス | B-PROJECT: Kodou Ambitious
Genre: Fluff, Funny, Gen, One Shot, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 11:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18135089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatiushaGrice/pseuds/KatiushaGrice
Summary: Un bel giorno, fuori dal grattacielo imponente in cui erano situati a piani diversi gli appartamenti dei tre gruppi che formavano i B-Project, i quali stavano avendo così tanto successo che ormai le loro fans erano molte e innumerevoli, era stato rinvenuto uno scatolo di cartone con dentro un tenerissimo cagnolino che faceva una tenerezza indescrivibile.[M2 - Tenerezza]





	Una tenera mascotte per i BPro

Un bel giorno, fuori dal grattacielo imponente in cui erano situati a piani diversi gli appartamenti dei tre gruppi che formavano i B-Project, i quali stavano avendo così tanto successo che ormai le loro fans erano molte e innumerevoli, era stato rinvenuto uno scatolo di cartone con dentro un tenerissimo cagnolino che faceva una tenerezza indescrivibile.  
Non era chiaro se il cucciolotto adorabile fosse stato abbandonato casualmente proprio lì, oppure se si trattasse semplicemente di un dono raro di una di queste illimitate ragazze che aveva avuto la generosa idea di piazzarlo lì rimanendo anonima, poiché effettivamente un bigliettino c’era e l’unica frase scritta sopra, “Prendetevene cura”, rendeva più plausibile la seconda ipotesi.  
I primi a trovarlo furono i Moons semplicemente perché uscirono abbastanza presto dal palazzo, ma alla vista della piccola palla di pelo che aveva abbaiato teneramente come per richiamare la loro attenzione su di sé, convennero che sarebbe stato quantomeno carino avvisare anche gli altri ragazzi.  
Così, tempo quindici minuti, la scatola di cartone venne circondata e uno alla volta i giovani idol ne approfittarono per accarezzare il pelo morbidoso del cagnolino bianco dalle macchie color sabbia, oppure per dargli dei grattini sul pancino soffice, oppure ancora per farsi leccare la mano e vedere che lui tendeva il muso per annusare i vari odori, o per sollevarlo e per tenerlo un po’ in braccio, oppure per osservarlo a distanza.  
«Aww~ che carino!» esclamò raggiante Hikaru, tornando ad accarezzarlo di nuovo.  
«È un amore di cucciolo, vero?» Yuuta, se possibile, era ancora più felice di lui, dopo averlo preso in braccio e rimesso nella sua scatola.  
«Dicono però che i cani siano un impegno a tempo pieno da non sottovalutare», constatò Kento dubbioso: non era particolarmente entusiasta della cosa, ma non se la sentì di dirlo per non rovinare quell’atmosfera festosa che alleggiava intorno ai ragazzi.  
«Quindi che facciamo? Lo teniamo oppure lo diamo in affido a qualcuno che possa prendersene cura costantemente?» chiese Tatsu.  
«Effettivamente non possiamo trascurare gli impegni, a volte lavoriamo tutto il giorno», replicò serio Goshi, incrociando le braccia al petto e mostrandosi onestamente scettico a riguardo.  
«Se il problema è solo questo, posso chiedere ad Andy se ha tempo di occuparsene quando noi non possiamo», intervenne Tomo, con la solita calma elegante che lo contraddistingueva.  
«A parte l’idea del maggiordomo del principe, che trovo ottima, che ne dite se proviamo a tenerlo a turno? A notti alternate, passerà il tempo con i vari gruppi e poi decideremo se può stare qui», suggerì Mika con espressione ebete, pensando che, quando sarebbe toccato ai Moons il compito di badare al cucciolo, avrebbe potuto realizzare un suo personale ed egoistico desiderio: fargli vestire i panni della sua maghetta preferita, Mamirin.  
«Sarebbe bello: potrebbe diventare la mascotte ufficiale dei BPro!» asserì Kazuna, poiché credeva davvero che l’idea generale fosse quella e che non fosse affatto male.  
«Sì! Sono d’accordo», seguì l’assenso rilassato di Momo. A questo punto mancava solo una persona all’appello a non aver ancora proferito parola: tutti si voltarono verso Ryuuji, quando lui, togliendosi il chupa chups dalla bocca, domandò: «Dunque… Chi comincia?»

 

E i primi furono proprio loro, i Kitakore.  
Poté così constatare che quel cagnolino era decisamente un giocherellone: non la smetteva un attimo di tirare le corde con i denti oppure di masticare un osso di gomma, ma se non altro non indirizzò la sua attenzione sul divano dallo schienale lavorato e nemmeno sui mobili intarsiati dell’appartamento lussuoso, altrimenti Ryuuji avrebbe dovuto sgridarlo: conoscendo Tomo, lui no, si sarebbe semplicemente limitato a dire un tranquillo e controllato “non si fa”, aggiungendo di non preoccuparsi, che al massimo poteva far sostituire quelli graffiati dalle unghiette della bestiola.  
Ryuuji sbadigliò: rimase a guardarlo giocare fino a tardi dalla sua postazione tra i guanciali comodi del divano, poi il cucciolo si acciambellò per dormire e anche al ragazzo si chiusero gli occhi viola assonnati.  
Al suo risveglio, provocato da una risata familiare del suo partner, mise a fuoco una scena che probabilmente avrebbe fatto fangirlare qualunque fan dei Kitakore per quanto era tenera: il cagnolino stava in equilibrio sopra la spalla dell’altro, seduto a terra con la schiena leggermente piegata per non farlo rotolare giù e farsi male. Inoltre sporse il musetto per cercare di leccargli il mento, quando Tomo si accorse di essere osservato.  
«Adesso i miei due cuccioli sono entrambi svegli», esordì, facendolo arrossire e distogliere lo sguardo.  
«Non dire cose fuorvianti di prima mattina». 

 

Quando toccò ai THRIVE il compito di occuparsi della bestiola per una notte, fu Yuuta l’unico a rivelarsi entusiasta della cosa: correva in giro per la casa e il cucciolino lo inseguiva, agitando ritmicamente la coda.  
A Kento capitò una cosa non molto piacevole: siccome il bel ragazzo dai capelli blu non gli stava dando molta confidenza, il cagnolino si era avvicinato furtivamente a lui mentre se ne stava davanti allo specchio a sistemarsi il ciuffo prima di dormire, l’aveva annusato un po’ per poi alzare la gamba e pisciargli sui pantaloni del pigiama. Quando Kento si sentì bagnato, ovviamente non la prese bene: urlò come quando un insetto qualunque improvvisamente si palesava per infastidirlo.  
Goshi, invece, alzò un po’ la voce per sgridarlo quando gli era caduto per una distrazione il foglio di uno spartito musicale e immediatamente quel birbante a quattro zampe si era fiondato subito ad afferrarlo tra i denti e a scuotere la carta, riducendola a brandelli ormai irrecuperabili e pieni di bava di cane. 

 

I Moons furono quelli che si occuparono maggiormente di insegnare l’educazione al piccolo, che lo nutrirono meglio – Momotarou era bravissimo a dividergli le giuste razioni di carne e croccantini – e di portarlo fuori a spasso, oppure per giocare. Di questo si occupò felicemente Hikaru, con il gioco del riporto. Tatsu lo portava a spasso con lui quando faceva jogging. Mikado lo travestì veramente da Mamirin in una sua tenerissima versione canina.  
Infine, Kazuna volle provare a fare un selfie simpatico con il cucciolotto, procurandogli un paio di occhiali da sole e invitando Ryuuji a unirsi a loro.  
Ovviamente la foto riscosse un elevato numero di like sia su instagram che su twitter.

 

°°°  
1025 parole.  
Scritta per la quinta settimana del COW-T 9, missione 2, prompt “tenerezza”.


End file.
